


From Perdition

by itsoundslikeabadjoke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adamandriel, Drabble, M/M, demon!adam, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoundslikeabadjoke/pseuds/itsoundslikeabadjoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfie’s wings fluttered, using all his might to drag Adam out of the cage he had been abandoned in. His grace fluttered nervously, as he lay John’s youngest son on the pavement, resting his head on the angel’s legs. “O-oh no… Please, open your eyes…” He took a shuttering breath, “You jerk, I said wake up!” He lightly pinched Adam’s cheek, trembling with the anxiety of hurting someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Perdition

Alfie’s wings fluttered, using all his might to drag Adam out of the cage he had been abandoned in. His grace fluttered nervously, as he lay John’s youngest son on the pavement, resting his head on the angel’s legs. “O-oh no… Please, open your eyes…” He took a shuttering breath, “You jerk, I said wake up!” He lightly pinched Adam’s cheek, trembling with the anxiety of hurting someone.

A soft groan told him everything he needed to know and he softly laughed as Adam slowly opened his pure-black eyes. It had been the only way to make sure he could survive being taken out. “Sa-Samandriel?” His voice was raspy, pained, but oh so alive. 

"S-sure." Alfie shrugged and rested his forehead against Adam’s, which still a tiny bit warm. He hadn’t fully transformed yet then, he had pulled him out almost too early. "You can call me that."

"N-no." He looked into the angel’s eyes, his own seemingly clouded and tired as they blinked back to appear human, then back to black again. "That your name, isn’t it? Your real n-name?" Adam shifted, but gasped in pain and settled back down again. "The name that… That God gave you… ’sright for you, Samandriel. It’s beautiful." He closed his dark eyes and rested against him.

Alfie was quiet for a bit, running his fingers through Adam’s hair. “I…” It was true. It was the name that he had been given in Heaven, one he loved and cherished and wanted to keep in silence, now that all other angel’s had fallen and become beasts among men… But that was selfish. He smiled and kissed the demon’s forehead, black veins seemed to be pulsating there, fleeting at his touch. “Yes. It’s my name. I want you to use it.” Even if demon’s weren’t supposed to. He was never meant to be a demon. 

He was supposed to be in Heaven, at peace and eternally safe, not tortured by Alfie’s brothers until his heart turned black. The demon was lucky he had gotten to him before his soul had completely withered away… 

No. Samandriel was the lucky one.


End file.
